Shall We Dance?
by theologygirl
Summary: What if Clarisse had restarted the music, rather than Joseph?
1. Default Chapter

**Shall We Dance?**

_A/N What if Clarisse had turned the music back on, rather than Joseph? Set in the middle of PD1, with a flashback. Characters not mine, but it's fun to play with them._

"See you tomorrow!" Mia ran out of the ballroom, anxious to get home, get out of her school uniform and call her best friend, Lily. Joseph watched her go, bewildered that the clumsy young girl hadn't taken out a priceless piece of art with her knapsack…yet.

It seemed quiet now with Mia gone. She had brought such a spark into the Royal household. Even after such a short time her presence was missed, Joseph thought to himself, as he prepared himself to be dismissed by the Queen.

Clarisse stood at the table, watching him, discreetly of course. It would never do for the Queen to be caught gazing longingly at her Head of Security. They had been friends, once a long time ago. Now, theirs was a professional relationship, albeit a warm one. These days, however, Clarisse found herself thinking more and more about the man she knew better than any other, yet hardly knew at all. It disturbed her that she spent so much time thinking about him, but at the same time she couldn't, no, wouldn't stop herself from this one little pleasure.

"If that will be all, Your Majesty" Joseph stood beside her, ready to take his leave. He was slightly confused when he received no reply, when she didn't look at him, but he remained silent, waiting.

Her hand shaking ever so slightly, Clarisse reached out and pressed the "play" button on the stereo. The music once again filled the room, but this time it wasn't for an instructor and pupil, but for two adults who had waited many years for this moment.

She slowly turned her head to look at his face, slightly anxious to see his expression. She needn't have worried, for all she saw was his delight. He held out his hand to her and pulled her gently out onto the dance floor. Taking her in his arms he led her through the steps he had taught to Mia moments ago, as they did the "wango" together.

Charlotte did walk in on them, but quickly backed out of the room leaving them to their private moment. She had wondered for so long when Her Majesty would finally allow herself the joy of loving Joseph, as Charlotte knew she did. How many times had she caught the Queen fondly gazing at her Head of Security? How often had she noticed Joseph returning that look, as a man looks at the woman he loves? She let them alone, silently hoping that the impasse had been broken.

The dance came to an end all too quickly, and Joseph found it most difficult to release her. In a desperate attempt to keep her in his arms for even a moment longer he said: "You've been wearing black too long."

She inched closer to him and replied "You think it's time I incorporated some colour into my wardrobe?"

Her proximity thrilled him, but rendered him practically incapable of speaking. He mustered a husky voice and said, "Well, it wouldn't do any harm."

She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest. He encircled her with his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Clarisse, it makes me very happy to see you smile again. I think meeting young Princess Mia has been good for you."

"No, Joseph. This isn't about Mia this is about you. There hasn't been a day in the last fifteen years when I haven't wanted to be in your arms. I simply just couldn't wait another moment."

"Ah, so that's why Mia was excused from princess lessons so early today." He gently lifted her face with his finger, gazing into her eyes seeking permission to kiss her.

"If your lesson had lasted one second longer I think that I would have burst" she laughed and leaned toward him as they shared their first kiss in years.

* * *

_ flashback>_

Their very first kiss had come quite unexpectedly, following their return to Genovia from a month-long royal tour with the boys when they were teenagers. Joseph had just been made Head of Security prior to the trip and had been personally congratulated for its success by King Rupert upon their safe return. To celebrate his personal victory, Joseph had poured himself a drink and stood on the terrace, relaxing for the first time in a month. As he gazed out at the beautiful gardens, her gardens, planned and watched over diligently by Her Majesty, she came and stood at his side.

"Not only are you proud of yourself, Joseph, but I am extremely proud and happy for you."

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty, to serve and protect the Crown." He turned and smiled at her. She was so beautiful, golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a figure that denied she was the mother of teenaged sons. But in her eyes he saw something he hadn't seen before – longing. He raised his eyebrows and spoke softly "Clarisse?"

The tears glistened in her eyes. "Now that we're home, I won't see you much anymore, will I?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here at the palace. Don't worry."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You know that we won't be able to spend time alone together."

"What are we doing right now?"

"Inviting trouble, that's what."

"Then why are you here, why aren't you locked away in your room reading as usual?"

Exasperated, she turned away from him. "Because when I saw you out here, I had to come down. I needed to see you."

"Clarisse, you and I both know that getting close to each other while we were away was a bad idea. You are the Queen, and not only that you are a married woman. I happen to work for your husband, and while I may be very much in love with his wife, I need to keep this job. For one reason, I'm not independently wealthy, and secondly, if I lose this job I lose the ability to see you, to talk to you, and to be with you. Do you understand?"

Her shoulders shaking with sobs, she nodded her head. "I do understand. I understand all too well. But how do I go on pretending that you are just Head of Security, and not the man I love? How long do you think I can do that?"

"My darling, we'll find a way through this. I will always be here for you. Always and forever. But right now, you'd better go before the maids find us out here alone."

It had happened in an instant, neither of them ever knew who instigated the kiss, and neither would ever own up to it. Their first kiss had been brief, yet passionate, and Clarisse had cherished the memory of those few seconds all these years. And now, nearly 15 years later, as her lips moved against his, the passion of that night was reborn.

As he gently moved back from her, he whispered "I know you have a busy evening ahead of you, but may I stop by to say goodnight later?"

Taking both his hands in hers, she replied, "My room has a terrace, and it overlooks a spectacular garden. Perhaps we could pick up where we left off a few years ago?"

His smile answered for him, and he leaned in to kiss her briefly once more. "Until later, my Darling."

_A/N Not sure where this is going, if anywhere, but hope you like it anyway_!


	2. The Dance Continues

_A/N Set during PD1, late evening, following their private dance in the ballroom of the Consulate._

It was nearly 12:30 am when Joseph slipped quietly into the Queen's suite. She had come back from the symphony and reception at 11:30 pm, and Joseph wanted to give her time to wind down.

A few candles were burning on the coffee table, but otherwise her sitting room was dark. He saw her sitting on the sofa and he called her name.

"Clarisse?"

She had fallen asleep, but stirred upon hearing Joseph's voice.

"Mmm. I was starting to think you weren't coming after all."

"Didn't I say I was coming?"

"I'm just a little impatient, that's all" she smiled at him as he joined her on the sofa. "How was your evening?" She held his hand, sending shivers through his body.

"Long, boring. Yours?"

"Long, burning." She paused. "I missed you."

He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Clarisse, whatever is happening between the two of us, we shouldn't rush it."

The look in her eyes nearly crushed him. She drew her hand back from his and stood, moving toward the window.

"I don't know how to do this sort of thing, you'll have to forgive me, Joseph."

He sighed, staying where he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything..."

"Of course not. But it's no secret to either of us that my only relationship was with Rupert, and well, you could hardly call that romantic." She tried to smile, but it was forced.

"Clarisse, this isn't about anybody but you and me. Our friendship is growing, and I would like to romance you as you deserve to be romanced: slowly, deliberately, and tenderly. Do you have any objection to that?"

"How could I object to such an honorable plan?"

He joined her at the window, entwining his hand with hers.

"You should get some sleep, another busy day is scheduled for tomorrow."

"I want at least one day completely free of duties while we're here, Joseph. I'd really like it if we could escape the Consulate and just go for a drive."

"A drive?"

Embarrassed, she dropped her head and smiled. "Like in the movies, you and me, just the two of us, driving along the coast, walking along the beach in our bare feet, dinner in some romantic little out-of-the-way place."

"You've given this a bit of thought, it seems."

"Charlotte told me about the rental car."

"I see. That was supposed to be a surprise. I'll have to talk with Miss Charlotte about her discretion, or lack thereof."

Clarisse laughed. "Don't blame her, I saw you drive in with it this afternoon, and I made her tell me. Oh, Joseph, can we really slip out of here, just the two of us?"

He pulled her into his arms. "Darling, the day after tomorrow, we'll sneak out of here at the crack of noon and spend the rest of the day, and evening, alone, driving, walking, eating, and," he lowered his voice: "I have some other wonderful activities planned as well."

"I think I'm going to like the day after tomorrow, very much."

He kissed her cheek. "Good night, my sweet."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly. "Sleep well, Joseph."

As the door closed behind him, Clarisse sat on the arm of the nearest chair. She smiled to herself, hardly daring to believe what was happening between her and her Head of Security.


	3. Joseph to the Rescue!

_A/N Setduring PD1 - 2 days after their "wango", Joseph steals Clarisse away._

The following day was nearly unbearable for Clarisse. She couldn't stop thinking about her trip with Josephand everything seemed to go in slow motion, torturing her until she wanted to scream. Charlotte, aware of the Queen's mood, summoned Joseph to help out.

At precisely five pm, he arrived in her office, wordlessly crossing the room, reaching her before she had time to look up. He took the pen from her hand, pushed back her chair and pulled her up to face him. The expression on her face went from shock to surprise, and finally, to his relief, delight.

"Come with me."

"Oh, Joseph, I still have hours of work to do, I couldn't possibly..."

"It's not a request."

Still holding her hand he lead her out of the office and into her suite where Olivia was waiting. She curtseyed and asked the Queen to follow her into the dressing room. On her way Clarisse noticed a suitcase by the door. A futile glance to Joseph and she was behind closed doors with her ladies' maid.

In the sitting room, Joseph sighed audibly, counting his blessings that so far everything was going according to plan. Several moments later, Clarisse emerged wearing traveling clothes - a pale green pants suit, matching low-heeled shoes and a handbag. She gave him a shy smile as he nodded approvingly.

"What are you up to?" she asked, pretending to admonish him.

"That, Your Majesty, will be revealed to you in due time. Thank you, Olivia, you may carry the Queen's bag to the car, please."

Olivia did as directed, leaving them alone. Joseph pulled Clarisse close to him and whispered: "Are you ready for your much-deserved day off?"

"Joseph, you said tomorrow" she cried. I have work to do!"

"That, my darling, was to mislead you and make you think you had plenty of time to come up with a good excuse not to go. Now, if you'll come with me, a fancy little sports car awaits to take you and I away for a secret rendezvous."

She shook her head at him, but willingly let herself be lead out of the Consulate and into the car. Red; convertible; fast; it was not the car for a Queen by any means, but it was a perfect getaway car for two lovers. She relished the thought of feeling the wind in her usually perfectly coiffed hair, the thrill of Joseph beside her, and the adventure that awaited them.

Joseph helped her in the car, placing a kiss on her cheek as he did so, and waved away Charlotte who would have only slowed their departure. As he climbed into the driver's seat he looked over at Clarisse, flushed from excitement and the whirlwind last half hour.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for this for years. Let's go."

He grinned at her, put the car in gear and headed out the gates of the Consulate. The sheer joy of the perfect afternoon and the high-powered car under his command would be enough for most men, but Joseph had something more - the thrill of Clarisse at his side and the anticipation of their next 24 hours together.


End file.
